pirates living in river city
by captain ladyslasher
Summary: emma and felicity have decided to live like " normal people " because all thier lives they have lived in neverland, and romed the sea's as pirates, but now they have come to river city, to make friends, and live life. but what happens to our pirates?
1. Chapter 1

Introduction: emma and felicity are sisters who are actually pirates, but they move to river city to live life like ⌠ normal people■ . this is a cross fiction between, cybergirl and peter pan. I don▓t own anything but the plot line, and emma and felicity. Read, enjoy. captain ladyslasher

C h a p t e r o ne :

⌠Wow this is so cool!■ said felicity as she put her stuff down in her new apartment.  
She just moved to river city with her younger sister Emma. ⌠Seems like a nice city. Ill go see if I can get a job at the library or something after while.■ ⌠hey felicity┘. Can we go get something to eat?■Said Emma ⌠sure but let▓s get some of this stuff put up Kay?■ said felicity ⌠Aright ⌠said Emma

...

At top dog rhyss had been doing background checks on her, like he had with everyone else, but there was something about this girl. Something very different, ⌠Giorgio! I have to employ her! I have to figure out what▓s so┘.. intriguing about her.■

⌠boss, there▓s no open spaces available for employment.■

⌠then well have to make room wont we?■ rhyss said rolling his eyes.

⌠but who ya gonna boot sir?■ ⌠no one. You , my friend, are going on a holiday.■ ⌠aww sir but really I cant, your to kind.■ ⌠ I didn▓t say you were leaving, youll still be here, you▓re the new coffee boy.■ ⌠yes sir.■ Said Giorgio frowning.  
⌠bring the car around, were going to welcome the new girl.■ ⌠yes sir■ said Giorgio as he flew out the door.  
⌠ I do hope she▓s hungry, because I want a conversation. With her.■ Said rhyss looking out the window.

Whitney Huston▓s ▒dance with somebody▓ is playing as the girls are sorting boxes.  
Felicity is singing while the door bell rings, emma goes to anser the door.

⌠y-yes? Can I help you?■ said emma as she half-opened the door.

⌠is this the new residence of Felicity flint?■ he said staring down at her.  
The music stops and felicity comes to the door.

⌠ okay Emma, I can take it from here, go finish Kay?■

⌠okay, can we go eat in a few minutes?? I▓m wasting away.■ Said Emma with a pouty face

⌠Yes, go get ready then.■ said felicity leaning against the door ⌠okay!■ said Emma as she fled to her new room.

⌠ sir, you wanted to see me?■ said felicity staring at rhyss.  
⌠ahh, yes, im rhyss, of top dog, and I wanted to come and personally welcome you to town.■ Said rhyss taking off his glasses.

⌠oh.well thankyou rhyss.■ Said felicity slightly blushing ⌠I actually came to take you out to eat, would you like to accompany me?■ said rhyss staring deeply at felicity.

⌠ umm, sure as long as Emma comes to. Ill pay for our food.■ Said felicity

⌠ I shant allow it, please get ready and ill take us all■ said rhyss shaking her hand.

⌠kay, I need like 2 minutes.■ Said felicity as she shut the door.  
2 minz later

⌠ wow!■ said emma and felicity together as they saw the limo.  
⌠ladies first■ said rhyss opening the door for the girls.  
⌠princess▓s first!■ said emma as she climbed in the limo.  
⌠ you▓re right fleas before beauty.■ Said felicity joking back at emma.  
She looked at rhyss and said ⌠ thanks for this.■ Then climbed in the limo.  
⌠ pleasure▓s all mine.■ Said rhyss as he sat down and closed the limo door.

⌠dude! This is so tottaly awesome. Rhyss, you▓re my new best friend!■ said emma

⌠congrats. She does▓nt take to many people. Haha■ said felicity laughing ⌠wow.■ Said rhyss ⌠what?■ said felicity ⌠yeah , what is it ?■ said emma pushing buttons in the limo ⌠you▓re laugh.■ Said rhyss staring mouth agape at felicity.  
⌠is it bad? It▓s the Carolina accent is▓nt it?■ said felicity with a semi-embarrassed smile.  
⌠ no, not at all, I enjoy it actually, its quite nice.■ Said rhyss still staring.

⌠ enjoyment? you don▓t have to put up with her all day long■ said emma rolling the window up and down.

⌠oh, yeah. We have to register you for school tomarrow don▓t we?■ said felicity

⌠grr! And don▓t you have to go to the college and enroll in classes again?■ said emma a little too smartellicaly.  
⌠haha, yes, but I also have to find a job to pay for it.■ Said felicity a little saddened.  
⌠you go to college?■ said rhyss ⌠yeah, I mean im tring to get a master▓s in history.■ Said felicity a little more cheerfull at the discussion of her favorite subject.

⌠she▓s a history geek, you get use to after the first 5 years. ⌠ said emma opening and shutting the sunroof and she stood to see the veiw

⌠ heh heh, yeah, I love history.■ Said felicity as she looked down red faced

⌠ you like whatcha like.■ He said as he raised her face up.⌠and you do what you wanna do■ as he pressed a button that made water spring up and ⌠wash the top of the limo.

⌠haha very funny rhyss.■ Said emma as she sat back down totally soked in water.

⌠ well, atleast you have your bath for the day.■ Said felicity giggling.

⌠ HA.■ Said emma arms crossed. They all laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i do not own peter pan charecters or anything and i do not own cybergirl charecters or anything, though i would love to own rhyss, erhermm... sorry :) i do own emma and felicity :) please read, enjoy, review:)

C h a p t e r T w o :

⌠SO, where did you move here from?■ said rhyss with a deviant smile.  
⌠it depends┘. Where were we born? Or where did we last come from?■said Emma ringing her hair out.  
⌠ well, we are smart ar▓nt we today?■ said rhyss with a sneer.

⌠she▓s just bein herself. It does good to be witty were we came from.■ Said Felicity winking at Emma.  
⌠ maybe we can talk about your carrer during dinner?■ said rhyss who was now taking a cell phone call.  
⌠ busy man.■ Said emma ⌠mmhmm■ said felicity nodding her head in agreement ⌠what are you staring at?!■ said rhyss looking aggravated Emma and felicity looked at each other then at rhyss and both said ⌠you.■ As they ended up giggling ⌠funny.■said rhyss as he looked out the window.  
As the limo pulled up to a restaurant that looked like something from the ritz, Gorgio opened the door for rhyss, emma and felicity.  
⌠umm, do they have a dollar menu here?■ said felicity ⌠because I only have 12 dollars.■

⌠dollar menu?? I brought you here and I intend to pay for your meals.■ Said rhyss opening the door for the girls.  
Felicity looked down at the ground then back up at rhyss.  
⌠ thankyou.■ She said shyly.

AS they were all seated emma began to look at the menu.  
⌠ewwww┘.. grosss┘. Reee voltING! ⌠ said emma with a lemon face.  
⌠what is it em?■ said felicity.  
⌠they serve┘. They serve┘..serve┘..■ said emma backing the menu away.  
⌠yes?■ said gorgio ⌠healthy food!■ said emma ⌠expensive food■ said felicity ⌠good food.■ Said rhyss ⌠food the boss is buying■ said gorgio as he folded his napkin across his lap.

⌠so, about your past employment?■ said rhyss as he folded his napkin also.  
Then emma and felicity both spoke up at the same time  
⌠pirates⌠ ⌠sailors■ Gorgio and rhyss looked at each other.  
⌠right. And what ship were you on?■ said gorgio in unbelief.  
⌠the Black Fire■ said emma who began making paper swans out her napkin.  
⌠right. And who was your captain? ⌠ said gorgio as the waiter set his bowl of red pepper soup down.  
⌠felicity. Who▓s your captain?■said emma as she threw the swan at gorgio The swan hit the bowl of soup with a rage of energy. The soup was all over gorgio▓s new suit. There was complete silence at the table.

⌠hehe, I cant believe it actually flew!■ said felicity laughing.  
⌠why you little!■ said gorgio as he stood up.  
⌠little angel, ⌠ said rhyss as he sat gorgio back down.  
⌠ well, I have commanded the ship, the black fire,■said felicity as she looked down at her steak.  
⌠ so you like the sea?■ said rhyss ⌠yep. I have been sailing sence I was 2.■ ⌠how very┘. Interesting.■ Said rhyss as he cupped his hands over his soup,■ where were you based?■

⌠ neverl┘■said emma as felicity▓s hand quickly covered her mouth.  
⌠why I agree emma, NEVER, have I ever tasted such wonderful food.■ Said felicity with a fake smile at rhyss and gorgio.  
Keep writin!

⌠yeah.■ Said gorgio as he looked down,at his food again.

⌠rhyss, we have both sailed around the seas , I started when I was two, and emma was born on the ship. The ship was a gift from my father.■ Said felicity who was surprisingly sipping her soup with elegance, witch took rhyss and gorgio by total surprise.

⌠I see, and tell me, your father, was he also a sailor?■ said rhyss mouth agape at felicity.  
⌠yes, he was a captain. But alas, he is stationed at an island and refuses to leave until he gets his revenge on someone. Haha, dad never lets anything go. ⌠ said felicity.  
⌠yeah, dad. He▓s like an elephant. He never forgets┘anything.■ Said emma as she sipped her tea.  
⌠revenge. A powerful thing. ⌠ said gorgio.  
⌠yes, well, how did you become a captain?■ said rhyss ⌠well you see, first my sister turned 16, and of course dad had no clue of today▓s technology and when we tried to explain to him about the┘.■ Said emma very very fast when she was rudely cut off by felicity.  
⌠Im telling the story!■ yelled felicity ⌠Geez! Okay! I was just trying to help.■ Said emma as she stuffed her mashpotatoes in her mouth.  
⌠just , keep it simple okay.■ Said felicity staring solemly at emma ⌠kay.■ She said quietly.  
Gorgio leaned over to rhyss and said ⌠boss, I think their hiding something.■ ⌠agreed.■ Said rhyss.  
⌠well, felicity was 16 and dad had no idea what a car was but he wanted to do something special for felicity, so, he had 2 crew members of his ship, go all the way to spain and buy her a ship. So, he appointed her captain and felicity appointed me first mate. And so the black flame began her adventures.■ ⌠nice. So where is your ship now?■ said rhyss looking at emma who was ordering apple cobbler.  
⌠it is in the harbor.■ Said felicity who was dabbing her mouth with a napkin.  
⌠yep. Sissy says she might sell it and live here if she likes it enough■ said emma with a mouth full of cobbler.

⌠really? So your thinking about becoming a citizen of river city?■ said rhyss.  
⌠umm, yes, I told my father that I was thinking about settling down.■ Said felicity blushing.

⌠oh, so you have an engagement?■ said rhyss with a disappointed look.  
⌠oh! Im sorry I didn▓t mean it like that. I stopped dating when I was 17.■ Said felicity who was now eating blackberry cobbler.  
⌠so your single?■ said gorgio who was then slapped by rhyss.  
Felicity kind of smirked and said , ⌠yes, I am single, but I want to live life like a regular person now.■ ⌠right. And so now your saying your not normal?■ said gorigio.  
⌠need another slap?■ said emma who was getting annoyed at gorgio.  
⌠well, if we are done then, I guess I shall take you back home.■ Said rhyss

⌠oh, okay. I didn▓t freak you out did I ?■ said felicity ⌠sis, you freak everyone out.■ Said emma picking on felicity.  
⌠no, not at all.■ Said rhyss as he held the door open for the girls.  
They rode in the limo back home and as felicity and emma was getting ready for bed, felicity decided that they should call their dad and tell him where they are. 


	3. Chapter 3

as i said before, i donot own, peterpan or cybergirl charecters, but i do own felicity and emma r&r please!

C h a p t e r 3 : And it just so happens that at that very moment their dad was devising, yet another, plan to decommission peter pan. Yep, their father was the infamous captain james hook.  
⌠brimstone and gall! That pan is getting on my very last nerve!■ rored hook ⌠pan ahoy!■ said mullins who was in the crow▓s nest.  
⌠oh captain codfish! Have you heard anything from emma?■ yelled peter pan as he began doing carweels on the deck of the ship.  
⌠no and if I did you big bumbling baboon, whould I tell you?!■ said hook as he shoved the doors of his cabin back shut.  
⌠what▓s his problem? He▓s no fun today.■ Said pan as he slowly entered the captain▓s room.  
⌠hook? Hoo-ook??■ said pan ⌠over here, come sit down, your going to anyway.■ Said hook kind of mopy sounding.  
⌠you miss them don▓t you?■ said pan as he sat down on the corner of the desk.  
⌠yes, very much, I suppose you miss them too.■ Said hook still staring out the window ⌠yeah, I miss pretending, swordfighting,and all the fun me and emma had. And felicity she was sooo cool! Well, ya know for a grownup.■said pan as he looked out the window.  
⌠I sit here day by day, wondering were they are. They gave me this weird device they call a ┘.cell phone. Itty bitty thing. Somehow you can talk to each other through it.■ Said hook staring at the phone now.  
⌠cant you call them?■said pan ⌠yes, but my hook keeps getting stuck in the button holes.■ Said hook pushing the buttons.  
Pan laughed and said ⌠yeah, sorry bout that. What! I cant say sorry to you captain codfish!■ ⌠ya just did.■ Said hook with a smirk.

ring ring ⌠a pirates life for me■ plays on hook▓s cell ⌠hello?■ said hook ⌠hey dad what▓s up?■ said felicity ⌠Felicity. Im so astoundingly glad to hear your voice. Where are you, where▓s emma?how are you?■ said hook sounding completely worried, pan looked more worried seeing hook like this.  
⌠dad im fine, im in a town called river city. Emma is playing games on the computer.■said felicity as she sat down at the kitchen table ⌠im watching you-tube!■ said emma ⌠well excuse me! She▓s on the computer watching you tube. So dad what are you doing?■ said felicity

⌠nothing much, ploting, yelling at me crew, avoiding crocodiles.the usual■ said hook with a slight smile.  
⌠how▓s everyone?■ said felicity as she poured herself some apple juice.  
⌠ mullins is still superstitios, mason is beating all the men up, cookson still cant cook, billy jukes has figured out a new way to generate light on the ship. So basically the crew▓s all good.■ Said hook who was now walking around on deck.  
⌠are ye talking to the girls?■ said mason who saw hook talking on the little device.  
⌠yes, now im tring to talk to felicity.■ Said hook as he continued talking.  
⌠im going to get the lostboys and wendy! We want to talk to emma!■ said pan as he fled off.  
⌠so dad, I guess every one wants to say hi.■ Said felicity with a little smerk.  
⌠ yes, correct as usual my dear.■ Said hook as he made billy jukes put it on speaker phone, so everyone could hear and talk.  
⌠guess who this is?■ said a gruff manly voice ⌠alf mason. Who elese?■ said felicity giggling■ what are you doing?■ ⌠talking to you.■ Said alf ⌠ how is vee food ver? Iz it good?■ said said the Grecian chef cookson.  
⌠really good, ill have to get you some of the recipies, in fact a guy just took me and emma out.■ Said felicity ⌠what?!■ said hook outraged ⌠it was▓nt a date dad. It was just a nice dinner. A welcoming gift if you will.■ Said felicity ⌠sure, he wanted to welcome you to..■ ⌠Dad!■ said felicity as she cut off the sentence quickly.  
⌠so where are you anyway?■ said hook▓ ⌠ im in river city. It▓s a very nice town. You guys should come and visit. Im renting an apartment until I decide if I want to stay here permantley or not. Sooo┘.. dad how▓s pan?■ said felicity ⌠im good how are you said peter as he grabbed the phone out of hook▓s good hand.

⌠where▓s emma? I want to talk to emma!■ said peter as he floated up into the air, eyes shut.  
⌠gimmie that!■ said mullins who happened to be hanging on the nets, and grabbed the phone from peter.  
⌠how evil is it down there?■ said superstiotos mullins.  
⌠ only 30■ said felicity giggling ⌠sooooo where▓s emma?■ said peter as he grabbed the phone back out of mullins hands.  
⌠emma, phone for you.■said felicity ⌠im watching you-tube!■ yelled emma back.  
⌠it▓s peter. He wants to talk to you.■ Said felicity with the phone to her shoulder.  
⌠okay. Im free.■ Said emma as she ran to talk on the phone.

⌠hey peter what▓s up?■ said emma as she grabbed the phone from felicity.  
⌠ im bored as ever. Your dad misses you and I miss swordfighting with you!■ said peter.  
⌠oh! I want to talk to emma next!!■ said wendy. ⌠yes, I do rather ⌠said twin 1.  
⌠miss her a lot■ finished twin 2.  
⌠tell her to bring back some food!■ said tootles.  
⌠alright but im talking to her first because im the leader!■ said pan backing away from the crowd.  
⌠fine, peter put me back on speaker! So everyone can talk to me!■ said emma getting frustrated.  
⌠okay, it will be more fun that way.■ Said peter as he flipped the button on the side with let you talk through the ▒speakers▓.  
⌠so where are you now?■ said wendy ⌠oh, im in river city. We might stay here for good.■ Said emma ⌠no! you cant ill never see you again!■ said peter in a worried voice.  
⌠im gonna come back to visit. Quit being such a worry-wort.■ Said emma ⌠oh, copper pots and tin bottoms peter pan,you should really hear yourself sometimes.■ Said tink ⌠tink!! Could you speak up some?? I can barely hear you┘■ said emma ⌠yeah, how are ya? You know your dad is missing you like crazy?!■ chimed tink.  
⌠yeah, by the way where is he?■ said emma ⌠right here, hello emma.■ Said hook ⌠daddy!■ said emma smiling ⌠yes, what have you been up to?■ said hook.  
⌠tormenting sissy, tormenting sissy, talking back to annoying adults, tormenting sissy, and, helping sissy un pack.■ Said emma Everyone was laughing, especially the pirates , recalling all the times emma got on the bad side of felicity, and the outcomes that almost sparked ▒neverlands worst wars▓.

⌠okay, let me talk back to felicity.■ Said hook ⌠felicity phone for you!!■ screamed emma ⌠what?! In a minute! Im clipping my toenails!■ said felicity Everyone on deck was in hesterics. ⌠ my my , that girl, she▓s a great pirate but I think maybe she can be just a little too girly.■ Said alf mason.

"alright dad, im going to bed." said felicity

and everyone said good night and emma and felicity went to their new rooms and fell fast asleep. 


End file.
